


Day 7 : Destiny

by migguy24



Series: Tweek's Deaths Week [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Character Death, Destiny, God - Freeform, Memories, Other, album
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migguy24/pseuds/migguy24
Summary: Do you know this spaz guy ? His name is Tweek Tweak. His parents take drugs with methamphetamine which they put in the coffee they sell to others. Tweek, shout, shake, cry. It’s unnecessary spaz in this world.
Series: Tweek's Deaths Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997398
Kudos: 3





	Day 7 : Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> I advise you to listen to the song « Tomber Longtemps by Ibrahim Maalouf. » In instrumental. Normally, it tells the story of Alice In Wonderland, but this music inspired me so much that I advise you to do the same. Ps : The real song are french... (^.^')

_ By the time he was born, God had already sealed his fate. _

Richard Tweak, 35, was a man just released from prison for drugs and theft. The police had found piles of Meth and Cannabis sachets in their parents' garden. The man had tried to escape, resisting the police and calling them all names. Helen Zoum, 30, was no better. A former alcoholic, the woman has turned to prostitution to buy her drugs.

Richard and Helen met in the prostitution district in Denver. The man had paid the woman for a blow-job and the woman had demanded drug payment, seeing the pouches in Richard's pocket. They then calmed down when they found a mate, according to the couple's few relatives, and opened a small cafe in a town called South Park.

Helen was delighted and had stopped her career as a ‘bitch’, another took her place ; Liane Cartman. And Richard had quit his career as a ‘thug’. 1 year after the cafe business was going well, Helen announced to her husband that she was pregnant and the two were hopping for joy. 9 months later, a beautiful dishevelled blond baby with rosy cheeks appeared at Hell Pass Hopital.

The old demons had taken over the couple and they named their child, Tweek, after Richard's last name but with two ‘e’.

Tweek had cried a lot the first few months, like normal babies. Helen and Richard didn't want to take care of their child after all. So, instead of killing him, abandoning him or paying money for a nursery, they had the brilliant idea of giving their child coffee with Meth. It worked since Tweek had drunk his first bottle with coffee and immediately fell asleep.

Giving Tweek coffee to calm him down worked almost every time. Soon the baby grew like a 2 year old boy and began to develop his tics. He was screaming, shaking, yelling "too much pressure" and pulling his hair. Each time it was a cup of coffee and the waiter was calm

At 10, Tweek to meet these first friends. A stoic boy, a black boy, a taco fan boy and a handicapped boy. They were the only friends because no one dared approach him because of his nervousness and the tremors. Tweek had been beaten by these other kids for the past 5 years and when the little group saw the blond being run over by a fat guy, they came to his defense.

At 12, Tweek had developed his first crush. He tried to talk to this person every time but that person was always busy with someone or something and when Tweek was alone with him his heart would stop for a long time.

The more his love for this person grew, the more his heart threatened to explode.

So, during the last year of primary school, Tweek had taken his courage. He wasn't sure he would see this person again, so he had decided to confess to him during the prom. Alas, her crush had been kissed by a girl in the same class as Tweek. He had seen how deeply in love his crush seemed and Tweek had decided to run away from school. He had run and ran in the street until he was out of breath. His eyes were brimming with tears and on his way home, Tweek collapsed to the ground. He stayed there for a long time before calling his parents and telling them he was not well.

« Calm down, Tweek, have some coffee. » That was the only answer before they hung up. It was always the same answer.

Tweek had collapsed to the ground again. Little by little he calmed down and decided to listen to his father. Tweek had made a cup of coffee to calm himself down and drank it. Nothing happened. Tweek made a second. Nothing neither. Then a third, fourth and fifth. After the sixth cup, Tweek made himself a whole jug of coffee and went up to his room with it. He sat at his desk pulling out his photo album and browsing through the souvenir photos.

Tweek couldn't see that for a long time his phone was buzzing in his pocket with just one incoming number : TigerLove. Then the phone displayed the message (24) missed calls.

As he drank, Tweek felt his heart slow down. But it wasn't just because of his broken heart. Looking at the bottom of the last cup, Tweek saw small crystals in it. He realized too late that he had overdosed on Meth and was dying. As his heart slowed down, Tweek clenched his chest in fear and thought about his father's words again.

Since childhood, these parents drugged him. From a young age, he had lived with an addiction. From a young age, he had listened to these parents without them coming to help him. Tweek finally felt his phone in his pocket but barely picked up when his voice died down.

« Tweek ? Tweek ! Where the fuck are you ? »

And finally, Tweek collapsed to the ground. The chair made noise in the room.

« Tweek, what's going on ? »

There was only silence.

This is how the Tweak family album was summed up. A boy with dark hair and a blue chullo hat had been to the Tweaks to find only Tweek down, dead. He'd called an ambulance, the police had investigated the family, and they'd traced Tweek’s whole story. After leafing through the album, the boy told the police everything and the police had to arrest the parents again with the only proof of their crime : not giving their child enough love.

Kill her child is wrong.

Drugging your child is wrong.

Abandoning your child is wrong

Putting your child in an orphanage is simple.

But pushing your child to suicide is worse.

God had sealed Tweek's fate by only making him live for 14 years. But Tweek just wanted to live a normal life with his parents. By deciding to listen to them once more, Tweek has done something irreparable. Some would call it an accident, others would call it suicide because of the course of his life.

The boy in the blue chullo had been in love with Tweek for a long time. At the prom, Bebe Stevens had asked her for a kiss or she wouldn't say anything important about Tweek and he had agreed. He had known an important truth and wanted to tell Tweek his feelings but now it was too late…

The boy had kept the album as a souvenir while the Tweak house was sold. Every night he opened the album and flipped through a particular page. On this page, there were 4 boys who were smiling at the camera and waving V ’. Above them, a blue ceiling with lots of white dots twinkling.

« Space Museum 2009 : I was with my friends and we had a lot of fun. We saw shooting stars and, even though they were fakes, I wished everything would be fine for us. I wished that someone somewhere gave me courage to be with ‘him’. »

Him, was a friend of hers.

Him, was the one who could have saved him.

Him, was Tweek's crush.

Him, was the stoic boy who called the police.

Him, was the one who kept his photo album.

Him, was the person who loved Tweek.

Him, he was Craig Tucker.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone.


End file.
